If you are a driver, for example a car driver, you may have experienced the following car lock syndrome. After locking the car and walk away from the car, you start question yourself—Did I lock my car! This problem is very common with all car drivers as the door lock status does not show with his car lock key. Not to mention people with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD) which is a mental disorder where people feel the need to check things repeatedly.
Some solutions use the OBD (On Board Diagnostic) interface to connect the car system to get signal and status of the car conditions, e.g. mileage, battery condition, driving distance etc. These electronic gadgets are difficult to install and operate and also expensive.
There is no simple and economical way to know whether you have locked the car. Often time, driver needs to walk a long way back and double check whether the car is actually locked.
There is a need to invent an easy to use, easy to install, yet affordable Vehicle